Speed Dating
by sleeharp
Summary: What happens when everyone goes speed dating and meets? Hilarity and romance Cullenstyle of course! AU ALL HUMAN
1. Bright Ideas

Disclaimer: I will never own twilight :(**  
**

**Bpov**

I had just gotten home from work when I could feel my phone vibrating. I opened it and could here Emmett speaking at warp speed, which meant that he was up to no good, "BellaIhaveafantasticidea! We'regoingtosignupforspeeddatingandyou'regoingtostartbeingsocial!"

"Emmett, I am social. Unlike some people I have a CAREER and can't go out with a different person every night," I replied shortly.

"You haven't been on a date in months and you know it. You're going to speed dating with me, it will be fun! You will be sitting the whole time and no one will even have to see what a klutz you are!!"

"Only creepy guys and desperate girls go to speed dating," I whined.

"Jasper and I will pick you up on Thursday at 6:30, BYE!"

I snapped the phone shut angrily and threw it on the couch. My mind started racing a mile a minute while I started to digest what just happened. _speed dating_. Ugg. Why the hell was I letting Emmet take me to speed dating?! Oh. That's right. He's forcing me!! I apparently don't date enough for my 'best friend' so he took matters into his own hands. Feeling the need to vent to someone who had common sense, I rescued my phone from the couch and started dialing my closest girl friends number.

"Hey, what's up?" I heard Angela say as she answered the phone.

"Remind me why it's bad to kill someone," I replied quickly.

"You would go to prison for the rest of your life. Oh, and then there would be that nice one way ticket to Hell while your at it. Who are you planning on killing?"

"Emmett."

"What did he do this time?" She said with a laugh. Angela, Emmett had all gone to high school together in the smallest town in the world. We became fast friends despite our different personalities. Angela was soft spoken and perceptive. She was also tall and very pretty. Emmett was huge, in the I-go-to-the-gym-everyday-and-drink-protein-shake kind of way. He was loud and predictably unpredictable. Emmett was actually very attractive and he generally left women gawking at him in his wake, which he got a kick out of. I on the other hand was just the average girl; about 5'4" with brown hair and eyes. I wasn't good at anything and felt the most at home when I was reading a good book.

"He signed me up for SPEED DATING!" I spit into the phone, "as if I need any help getting a date. But King Emmett has decided that it is his duty to make sure that I date as much as him!" The phone line got suddenly quiet. I had been expecting a reaction out of her and what do I get instead? Crickets.

"Are you going to comment on that Ang?" Sensing that I wasn't going to like what she had to say.

"Bella you haven't been on a date in about 6 months. . . ." she said softly into the phone, "I don't think Emmett really wants you to start dating like he does, but to just start dating in general.

I sighed knowing that she was right, and that he was right as well. "I guess I could give it a try. It's not like I won't know anyone there!"

"Who will you know there?"

"Emmett of course is going and so is his friend Jasper," I paused for dramatic effect, "and of course you!"

I heard her sigh and then finally mumble, "Fine. It's not like I've had the worlds best luck with guys lately. I might s well give this a shot."

"Thank you!"

"You owe me, bye" was the response I got before she hung up.

**EPOV**

"No."

"Please Edward??" She pouted.

"Alice, there is no way that I will ever feel the desire to go speed dating."

"But we could go shopping for a new outfit for it!" I scoffed at that statement. Breathing was reason enough for my sister to go on a shopping spree. I wouldn't put it past her to wear a different outfit for each person she talked to. "It would make mom feel better if she knew that you were doing something other than studying all day." The mom card, a seriously low blow.

I took a deep breath and the Alice gave me a quick hug and then shouted my way, "Your going to met someone that your going to like!" Alice had an uncanny ability to be right about things, so hopefully she wasn't just saying that to convince me to go.

"Come on we only have two days left to find the perfect outfit!" She said as she pulled me out the door to my Volvo.


	2. Cosmos

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I will never own these characters!**  
**

**BPOV**

I had tried unsuccessfully to get out of this stupid speed dating thing ever since Emmett told me about this stupid speed dating thing. Now it is Thursday and I only have an hour to get ready. What do you wear to something like this? Emmett would kill me if I showed up in sweats, no matter how much I would rather be dead than suffer through this night.

I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I stood looking at my closet for at least ten minutes and still had no idea what I was going to wear. So I did the only thing I could think of, looked online. I googled 'speed dating' and clicked on the 'how to' link. As I was reading the page I realized I hadn't prepared at all for this kind of thing. I dressed in a blue turtleneck, blue jeans and a pair of ankle boots. The sight had said to dress flatteringly, and being a few inches taller is flattering for me! I found an index card that I began writing topics down; skipping ex's, religion and politics. I looked at the time and saw that it was 6:20.

_"Shit,"_ I thought as I dashed to the bathroom to put on make-up and do the finishing touches to my hair. Five minutes later I stepped out of the bathroom with my make-up on, or mascara and lip gloss as most people call it. I grabbed my index card, lip gloss and a pen to throw into my purse before heading downstairs to meet everyone at the car.

"You look pretty Bella," Angela said. I noticed she was wearing a green long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of khakis.

"You do too! Do you think that there will be alcohol there? I have a feeling that I will need a few drinks. . ."

"Yes there will. But no rum and cokes for you! We don't want a repeat of that fiasco!" Emmett snorted. I smacked the back of his head in retaliation. "HEY! No hitting the driver!" I spent the rest of the time sulking and wondering what I was going to say to each guy.

Jasper interrupted the silence by saying, "We're here!" He said that with a bit more enthusiasm than necessary with made me scowl. He looked back at me abruptly, like he always does when I get frustrated, "Better put on a happy face Bell, no one wants to date a Debbie Downer!" Everyone, including me laughed at that.

"Fine, I won't be a Debbie Downer. Hopefully this will be quick and painless." When we got to the door we were handed our name tags and little cards that we rate each other on. _Great, all I need are people ranking me on paper while we 'date'!_ I looked at Angela who frowned slightly at the same thought. Emmett and Jasper, however, decided to make bets to see who would get the most matches.

"Ladies love a man with muscles, which means that I am clearly going to get the most matches!" Emmett said proudly.

"The key work in that sentence was 'man' something you aren't big guy," Jasper playfully punched Emmett's arm. Emmett just scowled and marched into the banquet room where the 'dates' would happen and where the bar, thankfully, was. Angela and I went up to the bar and ordered cosmos, which we promptly finished and then ordered another.

"There are a lot of attractive people here at least," Angela said between drinks. Then we spotted the most attractive people that we had ever seen. A tall blonde who looked like she should be a movie star in her deep red v-neck sweater and jeans. Then there was a short brunette who looked like she was going to bounce off of the walls. She had short spiky hair and a purple baby doll dress on with a pair of white leggings. My eyes lingered on the guy the longest. He was tall with vibrant green eyes and bronze hair. He looked like he had just stepped out of an Abercrombie catalog in his brown sweater and khaki pants. He started to look my way, when our eyes met I blushed and whispered, "Wow."

Naturally Emmett and Jasper come back right when I'm blushing, and to make matters worse they started pointing it out. "Why are you blushing Bella?? Huh. Did you trip again? Spill your drink on someone?" Emmett guessed. His guesses made me blush even more because I had done all those things before, an infinite number of times.

"Be quiet Emmett. You know that she blushes easily. Besides, the people are getting ready to tell us how we're going to do this. Emmett pouted seeing that he really did need to be quiet so we knew what we were doing.

"Hello everybody! My name is Cheryl and I'm glad to see you all here. I know you're all excited to get your dates started so I will be quick. The men will be the ones moving from table to table to see the ladies. Each date will consist of exactly nine minutes. You have to switch tables at the bell, not before and not after. Please make sure to fill out you ranking cards and turn them in with your names on it. We will email you the email addresses of the people you match up with. Alright ladies, go find a table to sit at. The dates will begin in 5 minutes!" The hostess finally finished.

Angela and I hurried back to the bar to get another cosmopolitan to take with us to the table. The waiter winked at us, "Maybe you ladies should slow down. Don't want to get drunk on all your first dates!" We laughed and then went to find two tables next to each other.

Angela and I were chatting too each other when Cheryl made another announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen this is your one minute warning! Ladies get to a table and gentleman you are NOT to sit down before the bell rings!" I looked at Angela and wrinkled my nose.

She laughed, "You are going to be fine quit worrying!"

"Can we work out a system so if this guy really sucks the other will know?" I pleaded.

"There's nothing we can do if they do suck. We have nine minutes to talk to these guys and can't get up and leave," she reasoned.

Then I heard the bell ring and saw someone move swiftly into the chair opposite me and start talking, "Hello. . ."


	3. Brunettes

Disclaimer: Without Stephanie Meyers genius i would never be able to give you this story**  
**

**EPOV**

_At least Alice is dragging Rosalie to this stupid thing._ I thought as we got out of Alice's Porsche. She had insisted on driving because she thought that Rose or I would bolt the second we got a chance. Naturally she was right about that.

We entered the building and was greeted by someone wanting to give us name tags and ranking cards. "Hi! My name is Alice Cullen, this is my brother Edward Cullen and this Rosalie Hale. I believe that you already have our information," Alice said. Rosalie glared at her while I shook my head at how thoroughly she covered her tracks. _Great, there went the fake email address I was going to give them._ Alice had a triumphant smile on her face knowing that she had won and there was no way for us to get out of this or be lie. I gritted my teeth at the fact that Alice knew to do all of that.

"EDWARD! Put on your name tag!" Alice said excitedly, "You too Rose!"

"Alice, this name tag will look ridiculous with my outfit. I don't want to wear it. Can I just put it on the table so the guys can read it?" Rose pleaded.

"No can do Rose, you need to wear just like everyone else does." Alice whipped Rosalie's name tag out of her hands and put it on her shirt as quick as lightening. I sighed and got ready to put mine on, out of nowhere Alice had grabbed mine and put it on me. "Everyone is wearing their name tags and everyone will be nice to their dates! Is that understood?"

"Yes Alice," we both grumbled.

"Good! Now let's go and find the best tables for Rose and I!"

"How do you know that it will be the guys moving around?" I asked, even though I had a feeling that she did know.

"I looked up how they run their speed dates silly Edward! Oh and I made little topic cards for each of you in case you get stuck with someone and have NO idea what to talk about. Oh, and here is an extra pencil Rose, your going to need it."

We walked through the doors into the banquet room and took a moment to survey the room. As I looked around I noticed that someone was looking at me. That someone was beautiful with dark brown, unfortunately when I met her gaze she looked away. I then saw two guys come out of nowhere and started teasing her, that's when I heard Rosalie gasp.

"Oh my goodness! Look at the guy with the dark curly hair! He is gorgeous. . ." I thought Rosalie was joking but the look on her face told me otherwise. Of course Alice noticed this and started bouncing up and down even faster, if that was even humanly possible!

"I told you! You told me that there would nobody here that could interest you! But that guy hasn't even spoken to you yet and your tongue is practically hanging out of your mouth! YAY! Tonight is going to be so much fun! I can tell!" Alice kept speaking but then hushed as Cheryl told us what was going to be going on. I scanned the crowd again and finally rested on the beautiful brunette. She had gone to the bar and the bartender was flirting with her._ Great,_ I sighed, _everybody is going to want to be matched with this girl_.

Suddenly Cheryl was telling us that we only had one minute so Rose and Alice took off to get, 'good tables' as Alice put it. All of the guys, myself included, started looking for who we wanted date first. The bell sounded and it was like the start of a race. I headed to the brunettes table only to get beat by milliseconds. . .

**A/N**** ok guys don't hate me for leaving you hanging again. I'm debating between two characters, one I made up and then another one that is slightly more familiar to you! Let me know what you guys think and I hope you enjoy the ****story.**

**p.s. this story is going to encompass what happens AFTER the speed dating of course **


	4. pick up lines and Bob Saget?

Disclaimer: Where would we all be without Stephanie Meyer?? A little bit less obsessed I would say**  
**

**BPOV**

"Hello, my name is Cody," said the guy who was sitting across from me.

"Hi, my names Bella," I replied. He wasn't as gorgeous as some of the people I had seen walking around, but he was cute. He had sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"If you were a burger at McDonalds you would be the McGorgeous!" My jaw literally dropped. _Did this guy literally just say that?!_

"Umm. . .thank you? So what kind of movies do you like to watch?" I asked, hoping to get a normal conversation out of the next 8 minutes and 27 seconds.

"I really like sci-fi movies. Speaking of which; was your father an alien because you are out of this world!"

_Is his whole goal to try and say a bunch of pick-up lines until one works?? Not a good plan!_ I knew that I was blushing, bun not because it was flattering. I thought it was weird and it made me uncomfortable. I sat there quietly for a minute or two trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't turn into a cheesy line. "So what do you do for a living?" that should be a safe question right?

"I'm a construction worker," _whew, a normal answer_, "Don't worry, I'm really good with my hammer so how 'bout you let me nail you?"_ What on earth am I supposed to do? I don't like all of these pick up lines!_ I decided that I would just sit quietly until the bell sounded freeing me from this hell. I ranked this guy as a perfect zero.

I signaled to the bartender to bring me another drink and then jumped when I heard ARNOLD SCHWARTZENAGER being yelled. The girl who yelled it sank into her chair and then saw the should-be-model with green eyes, he looked mortified! The outburst didn't keep my 'date' quiet for long, unfortunately.

Cody kept saying different pickup lines to me, which I didn't even acknowledge except for the fact that I was vibrant pink color now. I saw Emmett and gave him death stares until he looked at me, when he finally did I noticed that he started to laugh. Cody was perceptive at that moment and saw me looking at Emmett, "Is that your big brother? 'Cause I don't care if he watches!"_ EWWWWWW on so many levels_. I sat there looking horrified until the bell sounded again and watched him wink at me and then walk onto the next girl.

I took a deep breath wondering what Emmett had gotten me into and what was going to happen next.

**EPOV**

This guy got to her table seconds before I did which made me curse inwardly to myself. So I decided to walk across the room and sit at a random table. _Damnnnnn._ I sat down and saw this cute blonde girl named Jennifer. I gave her the best smile I could come up with and extended my hand. "Hello there, my name is Edward." She shook my hand lightly and murmured a hello. I wouldn't have even known her name if it hadn't been on her name tag.

"So what brings you to speed dating?" I asked curiously.

"Ummm. . .well I don't date very often because people tend to get fre **BOB SAGET** aked out by me." I sat there completely dumbfounded. Did I just imagine her saying Bob Saget in the middle of a sentence? The look on my face made her blush a weird shade of purple and then stutter, "s-s-sorry."

As horrified as I was to be in this situation, I couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. She was pretty and looked like she wanted to die because of something that she just couldn't control. The problem was that I had no idea what to say to her. "Where are you from?" She seemed delighted that I hadn't bolted after her outburst.

"I'm from right here in Seattle! I'm 22 years old and I have a cat name teddy. . ."I started to tune her out, nodding in all the right places and saying 'mhm'. _I wonder how the brunette __is liking__ her date?_ My eyes wandered over to where she was sitting and I saw her receiving another drink. _Is this girl an alcoholic? Every time I see her she has a new drink in her hands!_ I was now hoping that she wouldn't be trashed by the time I got to talk to her.

"ARNOLD SCHWARTENAGER!!_"_Jennifer yelled unexpectedly. Everyone looked up quickly, including the brunette. I turned away and shielded my face from the staring eyes feeling all of their pity. I wished that the bell would ring just so I could leave this situation behind me. Soon, although not soon enough, the bell rang and I was able to thank her and move quickly away from her, marking her as a one on my way to the next table.

_Alice is going to pay for this!_


	5. Loch Ness Lake

Disclaimer: I wasn't cool enough to create the Twilight Series :(**  
**

**BPOV**

_Emmett is going to die a painful death. I think that maybe a semi truck should run over him. No, not anti-climatic enough. How about I tie his leg to the steering wheel of his beloved jeep and then throw it into __the bottom__ of Loch Ness Lake. Yeah! I like that Idea!_

As my murder plots of Emmett were going through my head, someone sat across from me and handed me another drink. I looked up about to object when I noticed a breathtaking guy with black hair that was pulled into a pony tail. "Hey! My name's Jacob!" He said excitedly.

"My name is Bella," I replied shyly.

"O.K. So let's get down to the basics, I'm almost 20 and I love to ride motorcycles," He stated with a lot of confidence.

"So if you aren't 21 yet how did you get me this drink? Why did you get me this?" The questions just started to spill out. _Ugg. Word Vomit. Again._

He chuckled, "Well, I asked the bartender what you were drinking and told him that I saw him watching you. I offered to bring you a drink and say that it was from him so it could appear more mysterious."

My mouth hung open. I have never met anyone who would do something like that, except maybe Emmett. _Oh God. Another Emmett, just what I need!_ "That was very sneaky and underhanded of you. But you didn't answer the 'why' part of my question!"

"Oh. That one I thought was evident. You were talking to Cody. He was announcing to everyone that he was going to get matched with you and his game plan was to use pickup lines," his eyes darkened if that was even possible as he said that, "So I figured that anyone who had to endure that would need a drink!"

"Very observant of you! And thank you, I really did need a drink after that fiasco."

"So what was the best pickup line that he used on you?" He actually seemed interested so I decided it was only fair to tell him.

"Oh my goodness, there are so many to choose from. Hmm. . . It would have to be when you told that if I was a cheeseburger I would be the McGorgeous." Jacob was cracking up at that. His laughter was infectious and we were both laughing hysterically getting looks from everyone in the room. After we calmed down we talked about where we grew up.

"I live in La Push, which is pretty lame and that is why I recently moved to Seattle."

"You're from La Push?!"

"Quit making fun of its name. You're going to hurt my feelings," he pretended to have a hurt look on his face, which just caused me to giggle.

"This is the weirdest thing ever! My dad lives in Forks! I spent my last two years of high school there."

"Really?" His eyes brightened with his smile, "Who is your dad? I might know him."

"Charlie Swan."

"Chief of police Charlie Swan? Seriously! My dad is Billy Black!" He replied excitedly.

I was practically bouncing in my seat while I recalled Billy Black, his daughters, and finally his son who I hadn't seen since I was about fourteen. "The last time I saw you, you were actually shorter than me!"

"Bells, I don't think that I was ever shorter than you. Or if anyone ever was or ever will be!" _Great, more short jokes. I know I'm short people!_

"Hmph. Well, it's not my fault that you're a giant!" The conversation flowed effortlessly and with the occasional outburst of laughter.

I sighed when the bell rang. He gave me a flirty smile, "Have fun on the rest of your dates McGorgeous, or is it McShortness?" I laughed and told him to have fun. After he walked away I quickly put a five on his card. Jacob just saved Emmett from sleeping with the fish at the bottom of the Loch Ness.

**EPOV**

Nothing could be worse than Jennifer. At least that's what I thought. Then I met Millicent on my next 'date'. This girl wasn't even that pretty. She had straight black hair that barely hit her shoulders and then A LOT of bangs. She didn't even smile at me when I sat down.

_Here we go again. . ._ "Hello, my name is Edward."

"H-h-h-i-i. I'm Ma-ma-Millicent." I looked at her with a puzzled look on my face. _Why is she stuttering?_ _Oh well, better to at least try and have a conversation with her._

"So. . .Where are you from?"

"Sea-a-atle." Everything she said made it seem like she was nervous and going to faint any second.

"So what brings you to speed dating?"It was like pulling teeth trying to get her to reveal something. This was a completely one-sided conversation.

"M-m-my friend-d-ds thought-t-t it wo-wo-would b-be a g-g-g-good idea. I'm re-re-re-really n-nervous-s-s around-d-d p-p-people, esp-p-pecially g-guys," Millicent replied slowly, not even bothering to look at me while she was speaking.

_Oh. This is going to be awkward. I have no idea what to say to this girl and she won't even look at me!_ "That's good," I began slowly while running my hands through my hair, "this is my first time speed dating and I'm only here because my sister forced me too. I doubt that anybody ever finds a real relationship at these things!" Suddenly I heard a booming laughter coupled with a laugh that sounded like music. Even Millicent stopped looking at her shoes to see where the laughter had come from. It was a Native American looking guy and the brunette. Her face became even more beautiful when she was laughing. "Or maybe some people do," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a little treat for all of you who have been reading/reviewing my story! If you keep reviewing you will get more little surprises like this! Oh. And to the first person to guess what book/show/movie/etc. Millicent's character is based off ****of;**** they will get the next chapter pm'ed to them before I post it! **** Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

_Thank God that bell finally went off. I don't think I could listen to Lauren talk for one more second about what all of her last boyfriends did wrong. That woman is the spawn of Satan!_

I got excited as I sat down with my next date. She was a beautiful blonde that was wearing a red shirt, she looked like she could be a supermodel!

"Why hello there, my name's Emmett. What's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Rosalie," she replied cooly. She had barely even looked at me. Something I was not used to. What I was used to was girls staring at me and trying to flirt. This girl had barely even glanced at me before she started messing with her nails like she was bored. Suddenly she looked at me and asked, "What kind of car do you drive?"

"I drive a limited edition 2007 Jeep Rubicon," I said it proudly but was still kind of nervous. _I wonder if she is one of those girls who only date guys who drive Cameros or Mustangs._

"Really??" She practically purred when she said that, while gazing at me intently. I saw her finally look at me, and she definitely took her time doing it. After she finished looking, I saw a small smile play on her lips. _Hmm__ .her lips look so kissable. I wonder what she would do if I just kissed her. Hopefully we will get matched. She gets a perfect twenty in my book, but I guess a ten will have to do since that's the highest I can go!_ I smiled triumphantly seeing how impressed she was with my body.

"You can see my jeep sometime if you would like."

"Would you mind if I saw what was under the hood?" That question actually knocked me back. Most girls don't care about cars except that that they looked good.

"Of course honey, and afterwards you can see what's under my hood." I smiled as I watched her emotions change. At least until I saw which emotion she settled on. She was PISSED.

"How dare you saw something that pigheaded! I like cars you moron. I work on them regularly! I don't EVER want to see what's under your hood. All that muscle has to be compensation for something, and I bet its what's in your pants!" She practically hissed those words. After her outburst, which was drowned out by loud laughter, she wouldn't speak to me.

_Oh well. She still gets a ten! Maybe she will score me high enough that I at least get her email._


	6. Trashy Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, or Millicent. However Cody and Jenifer and any other characters that I fell like making up are all mine baby!

**BPOV**

I was so excited with having met Jacob that Emmett was saved from drowning. . .for now! _What to rate Jacob as. . .a 9 should do the trick!_ Suddenly I saw someone sit across from me, yet not even look at me. I followed is gaze to the table on my left. _OH. MY. GOD. He's looking at Angela! He just came from her table. Hold on a second, is she staring at him too? Time for me to play the good best friend and figure out what he's like._

"So, how was your last date?" I asked calmly.

"It was amazing," was all he could muster while still looking at Angela. As a matter of fact he hadn't even looked at me yet.

"Well that's nice," I put a little bit on ice into that so he would look at me. It worked.

I got a startled look from him before it connected. "Oh. I'm so sorry. Hi. My name is Ben."

I grinned, "Well Ben, my name is Bella. You know it isn't very nice to be staring at other girls while your on a date!"

"I'm so-"

I quickly cut him off, "Lucky for you, Angela is one of my best friends and I'm glad that it looks like you like her so much because she is a fantastic person!"

He smiled after realizing that he had just been saved. _Well, he's getting a zero from me since I'm not going to try and take a guy that is this infatuated with my best friend. _"Thank you," he replied quietly.

"So?" I asked pointedly while raising my eyebrows. He looked completely confused. So I decided to save him, again. "So what do you think of Angela?" _Let __the interrogation__ begin_

"Umm. . ." The poor boy looked scared to death! Too bad (for him) that this sort of thing happens with best friends. "She was really nice, and actually listened to what I had to say. She's beautiful too."

"Good answer!" _Wow. This is amazing! I wonder if Cody or Jacob were thinking of me like that. O.k. hopefully NOT Cody. Ew._ "Just so you know, I love her like she's family. All I want is to see her happy. You had better not be just one of those guys that is out for a little action and then leaves them!"

I must have said that with a lot of conviction, because he actually looked scared. Hardly anyone is intimidated be me. _I should take it easy on the poor boy. Ang would kill me if she found out that I was threatening him!_ I smiled a genuine smile at him and decided to give him a hand when it comes to my best friend, "You know, if you two get matched she really loves the Japanese restaurants that cook in front of you and do the tricks. . ." The rest of our date was spent talking about Angela, and I was excited. This guy was perfect for her.

**EPOV**

_Wow this girl is really pretty._ She really was too, she had long straight blonde hair and an amazing body. She looked me up and down with a look on her face making me feel like I was about to be hunted.

"Hello there. My name is Lauren," her voice was low and seductive.

"Hello, I'm Edward."

She smirked briefly before talking again. "You're so much hotter than my last boyfriend. I mean he had a nice body and all. But he couldn't hold a candle to you!"

_Umm. . .__ok? What the hell am I supposed to say to that?!_ "Thank you Lauren." _I think. _"So what kind of music do you like?"

"I'm really into _boy_ bands. I love the romantic songs and how gorgeous they are!" she practically squealed as she started naming off her favorite boy bands. "You know, my last boyfriend made fun of me for liking boy bands. It's nice to have someone who doesn't do stuff like that." _I'm sure he did, and WHAT?! You don't have me!!!_

"Well, people have different tastes in everything. So it's ok to not conform," I replied. I might as well get one semi-decent conversation out of this whole catastrophic night.

"You are soo much nicer than my other boyfriends, "as she said that she leaned even closer to me, causing her v-neck shirt to be pulled even farther down. She noticed where my eyes were and smiled triumphantly and said, "You can always see more later."

_WHAT?! I don't want to date a trashy girl. I mean, she'd be fun to make out with but oh my god! She even winked when she said that and we just met._

For the third time tonight I tuned out the rest of the conversation and only added a few 'mhms' and 'yeses'. I let my eyes wonder and saw Alice speaking animatedly and the blonde man she was talking to lean towards her and grab her hand, she quieted and they just stared at each other. _Of course Alice would find someone. _I saw Rose ignoring some guy as he was talking, which almost made me chuckle out loud. I once again found the brunette. She was having a deep conversation and had a smile on her lips.

_What is it about that girl?_

* * *

**A/N: Well kids, i'm not going to get a chance to update until (at the earliest) tomorrow night. Unless theres a snow storm, which i'm hoping there isn't! With that being said, Happy New Year! See you in 2008!!**

**p.s. I really love reviews :) **_  
_


	7. Ten minutes

** A/N:** Sorry this took so long kids! Fanfiction was being dumb and i kept getting error pages. Did that happen to anyone else? No? maybe it was just me! Anyway, as a result this chapter ended up being 7 pages long on MSword. Hope you are all having a great year so far!

p.s. While I do own a copy of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. I do not own the characters!

* * *

**BPOV**

A few more uneventful 'dates' passed (including one with a guy who kept picking his nose. Eww!) and I was starting to get bored. I tried to pay attention to each guy and help the conversation, but there was nothing there. I sighed and checked my watch waiting for the date to end. As the bell rang for people to change, Cheryl announced that we would get a ten minute break. Angela came screaming over to my table, her face flushed as she started talking a mile a minute, "Did you like that guy Ben?! He was amazing! He actually listened to me when he talked and he was funny! Did you see the way he smi-"

I cut her off to tell what he had said, "He is perfect for you Ang! When he got over to my table he kept staring at you! He felt bad when I called him out on it, but we spent the whole time talking about you! He is cute and clearly likes you!"

Her eyes got big as she took in my words, "Okay, don't think I'm crazy. But, I think that I might love him."

"WHAT?" that was the only response I could manage. _How can she think that? She really must be crazy! Oh well, better not criticize her about this. She actually looks like she believes it!_

"Bella, I know that it sounds crazy, but I don't know. It just feels, right with him," She defended herself.

"I know, it's just amazing that you feel that way! He really is perfect for you, ya know? Except for his obsession with ninja-karate-whatever the hell you call it, movies!"

"How were your dates?" She asked after she digested all the information about Ben.

Before I could answer Emmett and Jasper bounded over to talk about their dates.

"I met the most beautiful girl! She's tall and blonde and gorgeous!" Emmett practically shouted all of this information at us.

"Did you learn anything else about her besides what she looks like? 'Cause she could be annoying and listen to NSYNC!" Jasper was laughing as he said that.

Emmett scowled at Jasper before answering, "As a matter of fact, smart-ass, she likes to work on cars!" He had a huge smile on his face after saying that, especially since we were all dumbstruck.

"Let me get this straight. You found a beautiful girl who actually likes to work on cars, and likes YOU?!"

Emmett stared at his shoes as he answered, "Yes I did find a gorgeous girl who likes cars, but I don't think she likes me too much. . ."

Angela stepped in to try and figure out why this girl didn't like him, "why don't you think she likes you Em?"

Emmett was clearly embarrassed when he answered, "Wellll. . . I may have told her to check out what's under my hood sometime."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I practically screamed at him. Jasper and Angela looked at him with their faces blank until Jasper just started laughing.

"I can't believe you told a girl that! You should know better than to say that to someone!"

Emmett retaliated, "Well did you meet anyone Jasper." He spat out Jaspers name.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"WHO?" Angela, Emmett and I said in unison with our mouths agape.

He was getting ready to answer when the small girl with short, spiky dark hair that I had seen before, bounded up to Jasper.

"Jazz! Hi! So I was thinking that since we ranked each other high so we would get matched, that I should just get your phone number now so we can start planning our date!" She said this all so quickly that I had a problem keeping up! _Is this girl on speed?_

Jasper simply smiled at her, "Of course." He grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it while Alice was bouncing up and down babbling to him.

I leaned closer to Angela and whispered sarcastically, "Do you think that's the girl he met?"

We looked at each other and said, "Duh!" We then busted into laughter at the confused look on Emmett's face. As Jasper and the short girl were talking, the tall gorgeous blonde and the green-eyed god came up behind her.

"Alice, what are you doing?" The blonde said.

"Jazz and I are setting up a date," the short girl I assumed was Alice replied.

"You know that's not how speed dating is supposed to work. You're supposed to wait until they email you who you matched up with!" the blonde woman looked exasperated. I watched the exchange and then noticed Emmett practically drooling over the blonde. Apparently she noticed too, "Well Emmett, did you ask any other girls to look under your hood on their dates, or was that just me?"

Emmett clearly had no idea what to say while everyone else seemed to be on the verge of hysteria. "Um. No, I only said that to you," he mumbled so softly that people would need super-sonic hearing in order to hear what he had said. Apparently we all had that super power, since we all heard it and we all started cracking up. The blonde was the exception; she spun on her heel and stalked off in the other direction.

"Consider yourself lucky. Normally when guys say stupid things to her, she decks them!" Alice exclaimed, "So she must like you at least a little bit!"

Emmett cheered up at that and then turned to Jasper, "I like her! Umm. . .What's your name?"

"My name is Mary Alice Cullen, but you can just call me Alice! Oh. And the broody guy behind me is my brother Edward. Edward could you at least pretend like you want to be here?!" She screeched at him.

"Humph. You wouldn't be happy to be here if you were forced here against your will and then had to sit through HORRIBLE dates," even though he sounded irritated, he looked beautiful and had a voice that could melt my heart. "Jasper is it, she is extremely strong willed and good at getting what she wants, so watch out!"

Emmett laughed at that, "Well man, my name is Emmett, this is my best friend Bella and our friend Angela."

When Emmett introduced me I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest! He lifted my hand and kissed it gently while keeping his eyes completely focused on mine. His touch was electrifying, and all I wanted to do was kiss him. _I doubt he would want to kiss a girl like me, he is practically a god! He must have a goddess somewhere._ I was disappointed when I saw him move to Angela and kiss her hand as well, but it was so quick that if I would have blinked, I would have missed it.

"So, I wasn't the only one dragged here, Emmett!" I planted a light punch against his arm. Not like he would even be able to feel a full punch from someone like me!

"Well Bella, it's not my fault that you don't date enough, and when you do they are complete tools!" Emmett replied with too much enthusiasm. I naturally turned every shade of pink, red and magenta. "So have you met anyone interesting yet?"

The loaded question made me laugh. "Interesting people, yes. Someone I would want to date? I have no idea."

Angela looked at me with a little bit of confusion in her eyes, "What do you mean by interesting?"

"Well, there was a guy who turned everything into a pick up line, and a guy that picked his nose throughout the entire 'date'. Real winners huh Em?"

Emmett of course found it hilarious. "What kind of pick up lines did he use?"

Before I could even answer a deep voice replied, "He told her that if she was a burger she would be the McGorgeous!" _Of course it would be Jacob who replied. He looks even better standing up than he was when he was sitting._

"Hey Jacob! How were your other dates?" I asked quickly.

Jacob surveyed the group of people before answering, "They all sucked besides yours. I actually think that I'm going to sneak out early and spend the rest of my time riding my motorcycle. Want to join?"

_WHAT? Is he seriously asking me to join him on his motorcycle? Charlie wouldn't just kill me, he would torture me first!_ Luckily for me Jasper, Emmett and Angela started laughing. "What's so funny?" Jacob demanded.

Angela explained, "Bella is petrified of motorcycles and driving fast!"

Emmett decided to join in, "Plus she trips over air!"

"Maybe I can change her mind about motorcycles," Jacob said with a wink.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here and finish out the dates. Thank you anyhow." I answered nervously.

"I WILL be seeing you around Bells," Jacob said with conviction before leaving.

As soon as Jacob was out of earshot Angela started pummeling me with questions. "How was that guy? He was so cute! Have you met before? I can't believe he has a motorcycle! Are you sure you don't want to go on the ride with him?"

I just started to laugh, "That was Jacob Black. His dad and mine are close friends and I haven't seen Jacob in years. And I'm positive about not wanting to get on that motorcycle!"

Thankfully, before anymore questions could be hurled at me Cheryl started talking, "The second half of speed dating is going to begin immediately! Ladies, go back to your tables! Gentleman start from where you would have gone after your last date!"

_Saved by Cheryl. I think!_

**EPOV**

Thankfully Cheryl announced that there would be a break. I had suffered through way too many bad 'dates'. When she announced that we would have ten minutes for a break, I went to find Alice so I could kill her.

"Don't kill me yet Edward. I know you've had some bad dates, but you still have half of the girls to talk to! And the girl you want to meet is going to be well worth the wait!" Alice had interrupted my thoughts of killing her.

"Where is Rosalie?" I needed someone sane to talk to, not a damn fortune cookie!

"She's mad at me too. But it's ok, cause I met someone!"

"I saw you going all goo goo eyed with some blonde guy. Is that who you were talking about?""OH! I see Jazz; I'm going to go say hi. Please tell Rose to not be mad at me, K?" Before I could even reply she bounded towards a group of people.

"Where is that little sneak? I'm going to murder her Edward!" Rosalie was pissed and looking for some heads to roll. Apparently that head was going to be Alice's.

I sighed, "She doesn't want you or I to be mad at her. Apparently all of our sucky dates are o.k. because she met some guy."

"Well let's go and see what he's like! And of course warn him about Alice."

As we followed the trail that Alice had taken, I saw the brunette again. She was standing in the same group of people that Alice was. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _I laughed a little too myself as I saw guys look like they were going to go talk to her, but then back away when they saw the big guy that looked like he was on steroids. She was gorgeous, laughing and turning a pretty shade of pink. _No wonder every guy here wants to hang out with her._

Rosalie interrupted my thoughts with a loud, "Oh My God!"

"What Rosalie?" I was annoyed by the interruption.

"That cute guy with the curly hair told me I could check out what's under his hood!" She was fuming. I found it hysterical. "It's not funny Edward!" She marched right up to where everyone was and said to Alice, "Alice, what are you doing?"

Alice replied with a lot of excitement, "Jazz and I are setting up a date."

This clearly perturbed Rosalie, since she shot off, "You know that's not how speed dating is supposed to work. You're supposed to wait until they email you who you matched up with!" as she was saying that, I watched the look on the big guys face as Rosalie spoke, it was one of lust. Rosalie must have noticed him watching her because she turned and asked, "Well Emmett, did you ask any other girls to look under your hood on their dates, or was that just me?"

I seriously thought that he might die on the spot while he answered, "Um. No, I only said that to you." It caused everyone to laugh except Rosalie. I saw the glimmer in her eye when she turned and walked away. The glimmer was definitely not one of anger. I turned my attention to the brunette again, loving the way her face looked.

Consider yourself lucky. Normally when guys say stupid things to her, she decks them!" Alice exclaimed, "So she must like you at least a little bit!" _At least she didn't lie to him. Rosalie wouldn't have even bothered looking at him if she wasn't interested._

The big guy with curly hair named Emmett cheered up at that and then turned to the guy that was standing extremely close to my sister, _I think his name is Jasper, and he needs to take a step back_, "I like her! Umm. . .What's your name?"

"My name is Mary Alice Cullen, but you can just call me Alice! Oh. And the broody guy behind me is my brother Edward. Edward could you at least pretend like you want to be here?!" She screeched at him.

"Humph. You wouldn't be happy to be here if you were forced here against your will and then had to sit through HORRIBLE dates," I was really upset. _She just called my broody in front of that blonde girl! She __will pay for that. _ "Jasper is it, she is extremely strong willed and good at getting what she wants, so watch out!"

Emmett laughed at that, "Well man, my name is Emmett, this is my best friend Bella and our friend Angela."

I looked at the brunette, whose name is Bella, and was immediately pulled into her eyes. I collected myself long enough o grab her hand and kiss it. Never once looking away from her gaze. _I have never felt anything like this. I feel like we are two magnets that are meant to be together._ I quickly kissed the other girls hand before going back to looking at Bella.

"So, I wasn't the only one dragged here, Emmett!" Bella joked lightly. _So this wasn't her idea? Of course not, she probably doesn't need help finding dates!_

"Well Bella, it's not my fault that you don't date enough, and when you do they are complete tools!" Emmett replied with too much enthusiasm. She turned a beautiful shade of pink as he continued, "So have you met anyone interesting yet?"

The question made her laugh. A sound that was like bells in heaven. "Interesting people, yes. Someone I would want to date? I have no idea."

Angela looked at me with a little bit of confusion in her eyes, "What do you mean by interesting?"

"Well, there was a guy who turned everything into a pick up line, and a guy that picked his nose throughout the entire 'date'. Real winners huh Em?"

Emmett of course found it hilarious. "What kind of pick up lines did he use?"

Before Bella had the chance to respond, a tall Native American guy walked into the circle with too much confidence. I didn't like the way he looked at Bella and the fact that he responded for her, "He told her that if she was a burger she would be the McGorgeous!" Everyone found that funny and started laughing again. I kept my laugh short and watched this guy; he was clearly interested in the same person I was.

"Hey Jacob! How were your other dates?" she asked as if she had known him for years. _Maybe he isn't interested and they are all just friends._

Jacob surveyed the group of people, glaring at me, before answering, "They all sucked besides yours. I actually think that I'm going to sneak out early and spend the rest of my time riding my motorcycle. Want to join?" My face fell at his offer. _What if Bella accepts and I never get to have my 'date' with her. This guy looks like a loose cannon anyway, he would probably get her hurt._ Before Bella could respond, Jasper, Emmett and Bella's friend started laughing. Jacob clearly disliked the fact that they were laughing, and the thought that it could be at him. "What's so funny?" Jacob demanded.

Bella's friend thankfully explained, "Bella is petrified of motorcycles and driving fast!"

Emmett decided to join in, "Plus she trips over air!"

"Maybe I can change her mind about motorcycles," Jacob said while winking at Bella. I visibly cringed at the thought of them together on a motorcycle.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here and finish out the dates. Thank you anyhow." She answered. I was amazed at how well she could turn him down without hurting someone's feelings. _Hopefully she won't have to do that to me!_

"I WILL be seeing you around Bells," Jacob said with conviction before leaving. He also took a second to glare at me as if with a challenge.

I didn't even have time to digest what had just happened before Bella's friend started firing questions like she was Alice, "How was that guy? He was so cute! Have you met before? I can't believe he has a motorcycle! Are you sure you don't want to go on the ride with him?"

Bella just laughed before answering, "That was Jacob Black. His dad and mine are close friends and I haven't seen Jacob in years. And I'm positive about not wanting to get on that motorcycle!"

_So he's a family friend? Good, because I don't think I can handle too much competition for her! Although I don't think that he sees her as just a family friend. . ._

Cheryl started announcing that our break was over while I was lost in my thoughts.

_I get my date with Bella soon. _Was all I could think on my way to the table that I would be starting at.


	8. Edcob?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long kids i really don't have a good excuse so i'm not going to make one up! I hope you like this chapter, the next one will be with Edward and Bella! YAY. I've also officially decided that i need a beta. if you would be interested PM me!**

**Oh. and to my little cousin, i already smacked myself on the hand just for you:-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm no where near genius enough to own twilight, no matter how much i wished i did!**

* * *

**BPOV**

My mind was still reeling from our 'break'. _Jacob, Edward? Edward, Jacob? Edcob?_ I was impressed with Jacobs's boldness to ask me out, even if it did make me a little uncomfortable. As for Edward, I could barely keep myself standing when he kissed my hand. His green eyes were incredible, while Jacobs's whole stance radiated power. _Why am I comparing these two? It's not like I'm dating either one of them. Jacob probably ranked me high, but who's to say Edward will?_

As I was having a mental battle with myself over Jacob and Edward (and then over to be having the argument with myself or not) my date sat down. I looked up at the person sitting across from me and saw a blonde man sitting across from me with watery blue eyes. He wasn't horrible looking, but he certainly wasn't Edward or Jacob. The mere thought of the two of them made me smile.

My date misunderstood my gaze and smile combination and grinned to himself, "Hello there, my name is Mike Newton and I am at your service."

I smiled back nervously. _At my service for what? That is such a creepy thing to say!_ "Hi, my name is Bella," was all I could muster.

"Well Bella, I'm sure I'm not the first one to tell you this tonight, but you are beautiful."

"Um. Thank you?" I really wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. The way he looked at me like I was a piece of meat did not sit well with me however.

There was an awkward pause before he launched into his life story. "Well, I'm from a small town. My family practically owned half of it! We opened up a hiking type store, which is where I worked until I graduated. I was el captain of the basketball team. I was also state bound in track and field until I suffered an injury."

I quickly surveyed his body again, searching for anything about him that looked athletic. _State bound my ass!_ I decided to at least pretend that I cared so the 'date' would at least seem like it was going fast. "Oh no! That must have been horrible. What kind of injury did you get?"

He looked pleased that he managed to 'impress' me, "It was a stress fracture in my ankle from training too much. I ended up having to be the manager for the team after my injury, but I was more like a coach. Everyone admired my work ethic and were hoping to get a little of my talent rubbed off on them." _I think I might throw up from having to eat all that bull! _"So what kind of sports do you play?" he asked.

I was semi-shocked because he actually asked me a question for the first time since sitting down. Then I thought about the question and started laughing, "I don't play sports, I'm really bad at them. I tend to trip over everything. Ya' know; carpet, my own feet, air."

He started laughing but then got serious with a twinkle in his eyes, "I could always teach you how to play a few sports. It could be kind of like a date! Besides, I'm a really good teacher. I'm actually going to school to be a physical education teacher and basketball coach!"

_Naturally I get stuck on a stupid date with a gym teacher. GAWWW. I hate sports!_

"Sorry, but I'm really not all that interested in learning how to play sports." I said that as sweetly as I could and managed to not look like someone was holding a Butterfinger (which I thought was a gun) to my back while I said it. I don't think I pulled off the look all that well. _Me playing sports is a waste of life. I will just stick to my nice safe activities, like reading! _

The look of shock on his face was priceless though. Apparently he couldn't believe that someone could actually NOT like sports. "You just haven't had the right teacher. You could love playing sports and even be good at a couple of them with my help. This will mean a lot of hanging, I mean practicing of course!"

His enthusiasm was kind of cute on him, but considering the fact that he was enthusiastic about sports made it slightly less amusing and more, annoying. "That's ok, really. I wouldn't want to injure you!"

"I doubt that you could do that." He tried flexing his muscles as he said that, which only made me shake with laughter.

"I'm pretty sure that I could. My friend Emmett," I pointed towards Emmett who was busy laughing with some girl who looked nervous, "has had several bruises and a broken arm from me."

He looked at Emmett and his eyes got very large as he took Emmett in. "How on Earth did you manage to break HIS arm?" He actually sounded perturbed at the comment.

I giggled slightly as I began to recollect the memories of that day. "Well, Emmett thought it would be a good idea to go ice skating. He completely ignored to fact that I can't ice skate and tried to teach me. Well long story short; I fell as soon as we got into the rink. We fell over the side of the rink and Emmett broke my fall with his arm."

"But that was just an accident. It's not like you could do things like that often!"

_Oh how little that boy knows about my accident proneness!_ "It got so bad when I was in high school that I was on a first name basis with the people at the hospital." I loved the look of shock on his face. I generally disliked people knowing just how much of a klutz I am, but I was trying to convince him that dates that orbited around practicing sports wasn't good at all.

"Wow," he took a moment to think and then said, "maybe watching sports would be better?"

"I actually don't like watching sports. It reminds me of how uncoordinated I am," I pouted slightly, hoping he would get off of the sports kick that he was on.

Luckily for me, he finally took the hint, "Oh well, we will have to think of something else to do on our next date!"

_Next date? Jeez this guy is persistent!_ I smiled and said, "of course." I looked over at Angela hoping to convey some sort of distress signal. My mouth nearly dropped when I saw who was sitting across from her: Edward in all of his glory.

Unfortunately, Mike watched everything I did and saw me looking at Edward. He twisted up his face and started the Edward bashing. "That guy is a creep. I heard him talking to this guy and said that he was going to try and get a date with every girl here."

I was confused by that. As far as I knew Alice had drug him here against his will, "Who was he talking to about that?"

"This tall blonde guy that was all over a short girl with spiky hair," he seemed to think that he had convinced me. Boy was he wrong.

"Was it that blonde guy over there?" I asked while pointing at Jasper.

"Yep, that would be the one!"

"And when exactly did they say this?"

"During the break. They went to the bar and were talking about it pretty loudly." His face was euphoric from the thought that he just made me dislike two of the most attractive men in the room.

"hmm. . ." was all I could muster while I formed my plan of attack.

"I know it sucks that some people come here for all the wrong reasons. I actually want a relationship and it pisses me off when guys like them come here just to see how many girls they can get to go on dates with them."

As soon as he said that I knew my plan of attack. I smiled sweetly at him and laid my hand over his, "Thank you so much for telling me all of that. It's good to know that there is at least one good guy here. How about after this whole speed dating thing is over with, you come find me and we can set up that second date?"

He could barely contain his excitement as he said, "Of course. Just meet me by the door after we turn in our rankings."

Finally the bell rang and I felt a reprieve from that hell. But I was excited to see Edward, and to use my plan against Mike. As Mike left he winked at me while I drew several large zeros on my ranking card. Then I was greeted by the beautiful voice that is Edward.

**EPOV**

I sat down at the table and saw Bella's friend looking back at me slightly startled. I couldn't remember her name. _Shit. How could I forget her name? She is going to Bella what an idiot I am and ruin all of my chances!_ "Hello again. My name is Edward," hoping that she would think that I told her just on the off chance she forgot.

"Hello Edward. I'm Angela since you clearly forgot," she replied coolly. _Damn. She's observant._

I decided to not even attempt to lie to her again; chances were that she would call me out on it anyway. "I apologize for that. I was enamored by your friend Bella."

She sighed and smiled at the same time, it was a weird combination. "I figured. Most guys here like her. She just doesn't see it. So, there's no hard feelings!"

"What do you mean 'she doesn't see it'? She clearly has an effect on people!" I really was dumbfounded. How does this girl not see how beautiful she is? How musical her laugh is? How many eyes watch her when she's in the room? It makes no sense to me at all.

"She is shy and thinks of herself as a plain Jane. She would be upset if she found out we spent our date talking about her you know."

"I'm sorry for talking about her. She just fascinates me." I really did feel bad. _How many times has this girl had to talk about Bella to a guy?_

"It's completely fine. I normally would be offended but I found a great guy already today. All I want is for Bella to find a good guy that won't hurt her." Her eyes narrowed at the last statement, as if assessing me. She smiled her approval.

"So tell me about the other dates you have had today," I asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, Bella and I have had practically the same dates except her first date and the date with you right now."

"How is that possible?" I really was confused. Unless…

"She's sitting at the table to my right. She is your next date." She gestured to her right while saying that. I got very excited upon hearing that. _I finally get to talk to this girl, no woman, alone!_ I snuck a glance at her. She looked very annoyed with her date, and kind of bored as well. The look on her face was still beautiful though. I looked back at Angela who looked amused, "You really are infatuated with her aren't you?"

I blushed in response, that was something that I rarely did.

She laughed at that but then said, "Just so you know, you are not the first one to be so infatuated with her. Not today and most definitely not in life. You probably won't be the last either."

I flinched when she said that. It was hard to hear that so many guys liked her. "I'm just drawn to her, I don't know. It's kind of like I'm a magnet and she's the refrigerator."

"Do yourself a favor. Never use that analogy when talking about a fridge. Unless you plan on being the fridge," I took that statement in and saw how it might upset some people, especially girls. I nodded letting her know I understood. She continued, "so what do you do for a living?"

"Well. I'm technically not working at the moment." The look on her face said everything with that one statement. _Shit Shit Shit. I need to get myself out of this whole asap!_ "It's not because I don't want to, I just have no time for it. I'm a med student!"

She smiled at that, apparently redeeming myself in her eyes. "How many more years do you have left of med school?"

"Just two left. I'm finally in the home stretch." I really was happy to be doing my last two years of school and then be done.

"How do you afford a place to live, food and clothes?"

She had no intentions of slowing down and she was going to keep going until I either cracked or she was finally satisfied. "My parents pay for my apartment. They will only pay for it while I'm at school, same with my sister. We have a specific amount of money we are allowed to spend a week."

"Ok. So I'm going to assume your parents have a lot of money."

"A fair amount. My father is a doctor." I hoped that she was satisfied with that answer, most people were.

She did look impressed and eased off of me. We spent the rest of our 'date' making small talk about each others lives. I glanced over at Bella a couple of times and at first I saw her seeming annoyed with the guy sitting across from her. By the end I saw her holding his hand and smiling sweetly, I could feel the jealousy building inside of me. The bell finally rang and I left Angela to have my date with Bella.


	9. Perfect Ten

**A/N: So I'm really sorry that this took so long! I had to email the story to myself since i use a diff. comp at school and yah. i pretty much had to jump through hoops that were on fire, did i mention that the hoops were 2 inches in diameter? But here it is andf i hope you guys love it! there will be a little bit of distance between chapters now because im back at school and i have sorority recruitment coming up! I promise that it will come up as soon as humanly possible!! Oh. and much love to my beta who saved my life, VampireLoveRox! **

**P.S. Laney i already smacked my hand for the swearing!**

**Disclaimer: Why on worth would i steal from stephanie meyer? the creator of the love of my life: Edward Cullen! **

* * *

**BPOV** "Hello again Bella," was all the beautiful voice, but still managed to make my heart flutter. He reached for my hand and gently kissed it. I seriously thought I was going to swoon on the spot. I gazed into his dazzling green eyes for a moment until I realized he was still holding my hand, and I hadn't said anything. "Hi, Edward." _Wow, r__eal smooth__ Bella._ I motioned for him to sit down while I regained my composure. "Did you have a fun date with Angela?" "Yes I did. She is a very nice woman." I was looking into Edwards eyes and was slightly confused. His eyes held a different emotion than I wanted: anger. "Yes she is! I'm glad YOU had a good date." I hoped that by stressing the 'you' he would understand that my date wasn't good at all. Luckily for me, he did notice. _It's not like it was a subtle hint dummy!_ I could already tell that my thoughts weren't going to spare my feelings, which meant I was in for a long date. "I am lucky then? I'm going to go out on a limb here, but your date didn't go as well?" He perked up at the thought of me date not going well. That was when I realized; the emotion I saw in his eyes wasn't anger; it was jealousy. _Is__it cute or creepy that he's already jealous? I think I'm going to go with cute__for right now. Damn__ that boy even makes jealousy look good!_ "His name was Mike Newton, and it was a HORRIBLE date!" I sighed and put my hand up dramatically for effect. That only made him chuckle. "It couldn't have been that bad. I thought you guys looked like you were hitting it off."

Before I answered something clicked. _He had been watching me??__YESS!! Bring on the parade with the cheesy floats, gymnasts'__ and dancing ice__cream cones! _"You were watching us?" I asked it in a semi-amused voice. When it hit him what he said, he started to blush. "Well, I wasn't watching you. I just let my eyes wander and I noticed you!" It was kind of cute how he was stumbling trying to say something that didn't sound completely idiotic. I giggled as a signal that I was joking. "Well I wasn't!" he said in a huff. That only caused me to laugh harder. I was shaking from the laughter that threatened to become loud and noisy. I took a few breaths before I started speaking again. "I was just kidding! I wouldn't have minded if you were watching me anyway." I said the last part softly, hoping that he hadn't heard me. I clearly hoped in vain when I saw his face light up. "Hmm. . .Hopefully I'll be able to do it more often." As soon as he said that I started blushing furiously. I think that I may have invented a new shade of red in that one moment. "So what was wrong with your date?" "Well, besides the fact that all he did was talk about himself, he has decided that you and my friend Jasper are his biggest threats, and made up some story about how you two were being jerks and talking about how you were going to get a date with every girl here." Edward's face flushed slightly. I didn't even know the guy and could tell that he was mad. I thought for a moment that I would actually have to save Mike, especially since it looked like Edward was going to pummel his face in. While he fumed I tried to think of ways to make him less upset. One finally clicked for me, "Want to help me with his revenge?"

"Yes!" After he agreed I quickly laid down my plan for him, which he found extremely amusing. "I hope that one of us doesn't just punch him. Scratch that, yes I do. I hate when people lie about stuff like that. I hadn't even met Jasper before tonight!" "It's ok, Edward. I'm not the one saying that you are just trying to score a bunch of dates. He did say it about one of my good friends too. Jasper and Emmett are not going to take this well." "Neither will Alice." I laughed at the thought of sweet, little Alice punching that guy, and Edward's laugh soon followed my laugh. "So, what are you doing at speed dating? Not to be presumptuous or anything, but you don't seem like the type of guy who needs help getting dates." "Alice dragged me here. This isn't my type of scene at all, but I don't really date since most girls can't catch my eye, let alone keep my attention for more that five minutes." He responded in a voice that was slightly bored, as if he had heard the question too many times already.

"I'm sorry that no one has managed to keep your interest," I told him that hoping that he would hear the sincerity in my voice, "I know how you feel."

"So why are you here?" He stared into my eyes and I realized I had forgotten to breathe.

"Umm. . .Emmett decided that I don't date enough and the guys I do date don't exactly live up to his standards." _Or my own._

He looked dangerously curious. "How can you not date enough? You have captured practically every guys attention here." He gestured to the rest of the room while he said that.

I felt my eyes drop slightly while I blushed. _Is he on something? It's not like I'm pretty like Rosalie or even all that interesting! _"I really don't think so. I'm fairly plain looking."

"You are either fishing for a compliment or need to buy yourself a new mirror!" He was frustrated with me.

"I'm not fishing for a compliment especially from a stranger!" His attitude was really bothering me and sent me straight into defensive mode.

He sighed and scanned my face, as if searching for the lie in it. I know my face was flushed from being upset, which made me blush as he searched my face. His resolve weakened and he saw that I wasn't lying. "I think I'm going to need to buy you a new mirror. You obviously don't see how beautiful you are." As he was speaking, his voice became even softer and even more like velvet.

"Thank you" was all I could muster, again. Something about this guy made my brain quit functioning. I was getting lost in his penetrating gaze again when I heard someone yelling, "Why the hell can't you say something that isn't perverted!?" Edward, myself and the rest of the 'daters' looked to see what was happening. Edward started laughing when he saw Rosalie standing up yelling at Cody. She was gripping her pencil tightly as we all watched. She screamed, "Go to Hell!" before snapping her pencil in two. Cody said something that I couldn't hear and she glared at him like a bug that needed squashed. She was so quick that you almost didn't see her hand smack him in the face, but boy could you hear it! We all sat in silence for a moment while Cody gingerly held his cheek, then all the women in the room started clapping and cheering for her.

While I clapped Edward looked at me and shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't encourage her like that, is all," he said this and then I looked at Rosalie. She was just taking it all in and didn't even look embarrassed that something like that had happened and the entire room witnessed it. If it had been me, my face would have been an ugly shade of red while trying to hide.

"I just wish that I could have done it! He was my first 'date' of the night and it was a sucky way to start off!" I was being stubborn and I knew it. I just honestly didn't care if it was encouraging Rosalie or not.

"So how were your other dates?" He mused.

"Well other than Cody using a million pickup lines and Mike," Edward scowled at his name, "They haven't been horrible; I wouldn't actually date most of them though."

"But you would date some of them?" He seemed hopeful and nervous at the same time asking this question.

"I would only consider a couple. I don't know anyone well enough to date in real life yet!" I laughed as I said it.

"Hmm. . .So what was the highest rating you have given someone tonight? Anyone a perfect ten?"

"The highest I gave was a 9, no perfect ten, yet." I was attempting to be flirtatious and I didn't really think it was working. _He probably thinks that I'm on acid or something!_

Lucky for me he just laughed. "Well Bella, our time is almost up," just then the bell sounded, "I guess it is up. I will see you after this whole thing is over so we can be diabolical?"

"Yes you will! Have fun Edward."

"I won't." and with that he kissed my hand and proceeded to the next 'date'. I quickly ranked him. _I guess I found my perfect ten!_

**EPOV**

I was disappointed that she liked the tall Indian kid, but this blonde buffoon too? Her tastes seem to be wide spread since I highly doubted they were anything alike. I tried to put on a brave face while I walked over to greet her, "Hello again, Bella." I reached for her hand and kissed it softly. The feeling of her skin felt like electricity was coursing through her veins and found its outlet where our skin connected. It felt amazing.

She gazed into my eyes for awhile and finally replied, "Hi, Edward." I sat down at her request, "Did you have a fun date with Angela?"

_It was __great,__ all we did was talk about you. Oh, and she grilled me to make sure I was good enough for you like a good friend. _"Yes I did. She is a very nice woman."I was slightly annoyed since I had seen first hand how much fun she had on her date, and I wasn't happy with it. _You have no right to be happy or unhappy about it idiot. You barely know this girl!_

"Yes she is! I'm glad you had a good date," she put a lot of stress on the 'you'. I got excited with the thought of her not having as much fun as I had originally thought. _Maybe she's just playing me. This could be how she is with everyone._

I decided to go with the side of me that wanted her to be telling her the truth. "I am lucky then? I'm going to go out on a limb here, but your date didn't go as well?" I really did like the idea of her date with that blonde gorilla not going well.

"His name was Mike Newton, and it was a HORRIBLE date!" _S__he's so cute when she's being dramatic!_ Bella made me laugh while fluttering her hands around dramatically.

"It couldn't have been that bad. I thought you guys looked like you were hitting it off," I was curious as to why she was holding his hand and apparently _not_ liking him.

"You were watching us?" she asked in a voice that sounded close to laughter. I started blushing and was horrified. "Well, I wasn't watching you. I just let my eyes wander and I noticed you!" _Smooth, real smooth there Edward, I could be freaking James Bond._ She started laughing which only made me more embarrassed. "Well I wasn't!" I hoped that I said that with conviction and not sounded whiny.

She was laughing hysterically which made me frustrated that I was looking like such a moron, or a stalker. "I was just kidding! I wouldn't have minded if you were watching me anyway." Her voice got a lot softer at the end of the sentence, as if she didn't want me to hear. I did hear what she said and loved that she said it. "Hmm. . .Hopefully I'll be able to do it more often." She started blushing a beautiful shade of red as soon as the words tumbled out of my mouth. I decided to save her and ask her a normal question from our playful conversation that was causing us both embarrassment. "So what was wrong with your date?"

"Well besides the fact that all he did was talk about himself, he has decided that you and my friend Jasper are his biggest threats and made up some story about how you two were being jerks and talking about how you were going to get a date with every girl here." She said this quietly. I was not happy. I could feel my face turning red with anger. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? He is telling lies to the only girl here that I have any interest in! He just pissed me the fuck off, which is bad news for him. I don't even care if I get kicked out of here for punching him! Wait. Calm down. If you did that Bella wouldn't like you. So chill out and take care of it later. _Bella watched me as I had an internal argument about what to do. Then she said, "Want to help me with his revenge?"

That took about a half second to think about before replying, "Yes." I know that I had said that too enthusiastically but I was excited that I got to do something to this kid for being such a liar. She grinned evilly as she told me her plan, which was brilliant. _Just one more reason for me to like her and for her to __be out of my league._Her plan made me laugh and I mused aloud, _"_I hope that one of us doesn't just punch him. Scratch that, yes I do. I hate when people lie about stuff like that. I hadn't even met Jasper before tonight!" "It's ok Edward. I'm not the one saying that you are just trying to score a bunch of dates. He did say it about one of my good friends too. Jasper and Emmett are not going to take this well." "Neither will Alice." Alice will be very unhappy that he is trying to ruin Jaspers reputation, even if she has only known him for about twenty minutes. She started laughing and it was contagious. After we quieted she asked, "So, what are you doing at speed dating? Not to be presumptuous or anything, but you don't seem like the type of guy who needs help getting dates." "Alice dragged me here. This isn't my type of scene at all, but I don't really date since most girls can't catch my eye, let alone keep my attention for more than five minutes." I was really getting annoyed with people asking me this question. However, she was one of the girls that could keep my attention for a whole lot longer than five minutes.

"I'm sorry that no one has managed to keep your interest," she said with such sincerity in her voice that it was hard to doubt, "I know how you feel." _No one might be able to keep her interest, but she manages to keep mine!_

I realized that I didn't understand why she was there so I decided to ask, "So, why are you here?"

"Umm. . .Emmett decided that I don't date enough, and the guys I do date don't exactly live up to his standards." She blushed slightly as she said that.

Her answer peaked my interest even more. "How can you not date enough? You have captured practically every guy's attention here."

She blushed again while I just waited for my answer. "I really don't think so. I'm fairly plain looking."

_WHAT?! How does this woman think that she is plain? She is extraordinary! Maybe she just likes people to tell her how pretty she is, that would definitely change my impression of her! _"You are either fishing for a compliment or need to buy yourself a new mirror!"

"I'm not fishing for a compliment especially from a stranger!" She was getting mad at me, and I couldn't blame her. _She's even cute when she's mad._

I saw the truth in her eyes when she said it. So I said, "I think I'm going to need to buy you a new mirror. You obviously don't see how beautiful you are."_ How __can __someone __be __so pretty __and not even__ realize it is beyond me! Maybe some girls aren't as narcissist as Rose._

She muttered, "Thank you."

All of a sudden we heard someone yelling, "Why the hell can't you say something that isn't perverted!?" Bella and I found Rosalie yelling at some kid, which I found pretty funny. She was about to break her pencil dramatically as she tended too. She yelled, "Go to Hell!" And then typically broke her pencil in half. _It's a good thing that Alice gave her another pencil to use!_ Cody then muttered something about her being a tiger and that he would love to go on a safari of her body. I watched as she slapped him in the face knowing that the boy didn't even stand a chance. The whole room was quiet for a moment before the women started clapping. _Like Rose needs encouragement for this kind of behavior!_

I saw Bella clapping and cheering with the rest of the room. I shook my head at her which elicited a response of, "What?"

"You shouldn't encourage her like that, is all," I told her. I mean, its not like it's the first guy she's slapped. I was mildly surprised that she didn't punch him or something, but that wouldn't have been lady like.

She was quick to defend herself and Rosalie, "I just wish that I could have done it! He was my first 'date' of the night and it was a sucky way to start off!"

Hearing about her other dates reminded me that I wanted to know how they all went. As a result I decided to ask. "So, how were your other dates?"

"Well, other than Cody using a million pickup lines and Mike, they haven't been horrible; I wouldn't actually date most of them though." Even hearing that creep Mike's name made me irritated. I tried to remain calm and collected while I processed everything. _Wait. She wouldn't date most of them? That means that she would date some of them? __But what some?__ Am I in that some? God, I hope so!_

"But you would date some of them?"

"I would only consider a couple. I don't know anyone well enough to date in real life yet!" She laughed as she said it. She was right. A ten minute date isn't enough time to get to know anyone on a personal level.

I decided to ask, "Hmm. . .So what was the highest rating you have given someone tonight? Anyone a perfect ten?" _Maybe she only gave someone a six_

"The highest I gave was a 9, no perfect ten, yet." I really like that she said 'yet'. I would love to be that guy even though I knew the chances were slim to none. It was so cute how she said it, too. She was flirting with me and it made me giddy.

"Well Bella, our time is almost up," just then the bell sounded, "I guess it is up. I will see you after this whole thing is over so we can be diabolical?"

"Yes you will! Have fun Edward."

_Like I could have fun after having a spectacular date with you? Not going to happen! _"I won't," after I said that I went off to the hell that would be my next date while I thought about the perfect woman I just met. _She's a ten in my book!_


	10. the plan

**A/N: Sorry guys! You can all kill me if you want. I've been super busy and my beta is grounded, so im giving you this un-edited. ENJOY!**

* * *

**BPOV**

The rest of the dates flew by, my mind was on Jacob and Edward. I always made fun of the people who thought that they would find love at something like this, but was glad I came. Jacob was someone who could be a friend and possibly more. Edward on the other hand, was a gentleman in every sense of the word. He was confident and kind and made it hard for me to think when he was around.

Of course I was right about the creepy guys too. Cody and Mike take the cake though: who uses pickup lines like that when they are dating? Mike, he was going to pay for messing with Jasper. The thought of what was going to happen to him made me smile. Unfortunately, my date thought it was in response to the crazy stunt he pulled while working at the appliance store, so he continued.

His voice was completely monotone and was close to putting me to sleep. His name was, Alex, I think. Finally the bell went off signaling the end of the last date. _And freeing me from my own version of Hell!_

I shook his hand a final time while I gave him a 1. My smile was getting bigger as the time to humiliate Mike Newton was coming closer. I held all of my rankings in one hand while I quickly motioned for Angela.

"Hey Ang, do you remember talking to that creeper Mike?" I asked quickly and quietly. There is no time for small talk when diabolic plans are underway!

"The blonde kid?" I nodded. "Yes, I did. He was a jerk." She replied sensing my urgency.

"He tried to tell me that Jasper and Edward were jerks that were trying to get dates with every girl here!"

"Idiot."

"I know. So I was thinking that we should defend Jaspers honor and humiliate him!" I was getting pretty excited by this point.

"Hm. You mean Edward's honor?" She asked pointedly.

I blushed, "NO! I don't even know him!"

"Sure. Now what score did you give him?" I didn't reply and she smiled triumphantly.

"That is besides the point! Are you in or not?"

"Duh!" I quickly laid out the plan to her. Her main job was to get to Jasper as soon as humanly possible and fill him in. Then she is supposed to watch Mike and I then send Jasper in at the exactly right moment, which I would signal by twirling my hair around my finger.

We smirked at each other before going to do our jobs. _Game on._

**EPOV**

She was angelic. More than angelic: perfect. I have never had someone hold my interest for more than 5 minutes that wasn't family. Yet, somehow she managed to. The best part was that she didn't believe or like that ass telling lies about me.

All of my other dates were mind-numbingly boring compared to her. _I feel stupid liking someone this much this quickly._ _But, she is everything that I'm looking for in a girl. You don't even know her that well!_

I was getting really annoyed with the arguing in my head. I managed to tune it out and looked at Bella who was just made some guy laugh. Jealousy rushed through me like a wave. I calmed down when I noticed how she was sitting. She was leaned back from the table with her hands in her lap. She didn't want him to touch her!

Just then I saw someone pointing at me. I turned my head and I saw Mikes finger quickly hit the table while the girl he was talking to gasped. _More lies Mike? Just wait, you will get yours!!_

"You aren't going to going to get a date with at least one girl if you don't at least pretend to be interested in me."

My head snapped around to look at her. "Wha-What did you just say?"

She sighed and then said, "That sweetheart Mike told me that you and the muscled up guy decided that you were going to go and get dates with all the girls here. That's a real asshole move."

"The muscled up? Or the tall blonde guy?" My head was spinning, I thought he said that I did that with Jasper.

"The muscled up guy."

"You know Mike is a liar. He told the same story to another girl and accidently switched it to the blonde guy. She's good friends with him."

"Are you serious?" She looked extremely confused.

"I'm 100 positive. And she is planning on getting even with him for telling lies. It was just supposed to be a few of us getting even, but I think you could help."

"I would LOVE to get back at him for lying to me!"

I quickly laid out the plan for her, and added a bit for her to do. Now I had to get to Bella and Jasper before Mike does. . .


	11. SMACK

**A/N** I'm sorry that i went AWOL for awhile. I hope you will all forgive me since I will be updating much more now! on a good side i met a guy that could be my edward. literally, his middle name is Edward. Anyway, im begging for all of your forgiveness and hope that you can see it in your hearts to forgive me.

oh. I loved the pm's telling me about the other stories copying mine. Right down to the name. Lame.

Disclaimer twilight and all of its amazing-ness belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I just play with the characters :)

* * *

**BPOV**

_This is going to be so perfect!_ I thought to myself. _Jasper has always been like a brother to me and no one, and I mean NO ONE, was going to start spreading lies about him while I'm on watch._ _He hasn't even been interested in a girl for a long time, so seeing that he blatantly liked Alice, I don't want some idiot to screw it up._

I watched as Angela made a beeline to Jasper and quickly filled him in on the plan. Her motions were over the top and I could see the confusion on his face, which then contorted to anger before settling on his mischievous face. _Lord help that boy 'cause I've seen Jasper with that look before and that is when he is using that diabolical mind of his for no good!_

I started making my way over to the table where I would be turning in my score cards and humiliating Mike when someone grabbed my arm suddenly. "What the he-" a hand was covering my mouth, and I turned to see who the culprit was to be held captive by Edward's amazing green eyes.

"Just listen" he began, "Mike fed stories to other girls here, not just to you. But not all of them were about Jasper and I, some were about Emmett and I. I clued in one of the girls I was talking to and she is going to help. . ." he kept speaking quickly giving me time to process that the additions he made to my plan.

He removed his hand from my mouth while I responded, "That's brilliant! I have to hurry though, I don't want to be late and have Mike get suspicious!" I started to walk away when I tried to stealthily sneak another glance at Edward, only to find him intently watching me walk away. I could feel my cheeks getting red from blushing, again, while he gave me a crooked smile. I concentrated on walking without tripping since that would be embarrassing with Edward watching me, I was so focused that I didn't even see someone walk right up to me.

"So baby girl, I know that you and I had an amazing date and all so I was just wondering if I could call you in the morning or if I should just nudge you?" Of course the only guy more annoying than Mike managed to find me, Cody.

"Sorry I'm too busy to talk to you from now until ever!" I sidestepped him and continued my trek to the table so I could finally turn in my rankings and be done with all of the slimy guys here.

I finally reached to table and smiled at Cheryl. "Thank you very much for this, I didn't think I would enjoy it as much as I did."

"I love when I hear that! My mom always told me that you need to kiss a lot of frogs before you find a prince, so by doing this I figured that people could differentiate between the frogs and princes much quicker!" I could tell this women loved her job very much and it made me excited because I know I found a couple of guys to go on 'second' dates with, even if I had to meet a couple of creeps along the way. I turned in my ranking cards as Cheryl told me one final thing, "I can feel that you found a keeper here honey."



"I know she did too," instead of hearing the velvet voice that I so desperately wanted to here, I heard the voice of Mike.

I gave him a small smile so I wouldn't ruin the plan. "I know I did too."_ Good thing he doesn't realize that he has no chance of being my prince! Creeper_.

"Thank you for an amazing evening Cheryl, I know I've met the woman of my dreams here!" he said to Cheryl. "Now if you will excuse me I would love to walk this enticing woman out to her car to make sure nothing happens to her." He finished off this almost sweet moment with a slimy wink which brought me back to reality where she realized what a slimeball he really is and how horrible he's been to her friends, _and Edward_, her mind added.

"Why thank you Mike, you're too kind!" I ended with a little giggle to help put the cherry on top of the ice cream. I tried fluttering my eyelashes at him like I've seen many other girls do when flirting. I felt like I had a bug in my eye and had to keep blinking to get it out, but he seemed to like it and smiled widely.

**EPOV**

_I HAVE to make it to Bella before Mike does! She will be caught completely off guard if I don't hurry my ass up._ I was moving as quickly as possible without drawing a ton of attention to myself.

"Hi Eddie, I just wanted to let you know that I'm giving you a ten," some blonde girl said to me trying to be press herself up to me.

"Who are you?" I answered shortly. Then brushed her off so I could catch Bella in time.

I spotted her and grabbed her arm to stop her from moving. She started to speak when I silenced her with my hand. "Just listen" I said quickly, "Mike fed stories to other girls here, not just to you. But not all of them were about Jasper and I, some were about Emmett and I. I clued in one of the girls I was talking to and she is going to help. . ." I told her about the new additions I made to her plan.

I removed my hand so she could finally reply. "That's brilliant! I have to hurry though, I don't want to be late and have Mike get suspicious!" She walked away and all I could do was watch the way her hips were moving from side to side. She looked back at me and I tore my eyes from her body to give her a smile. _She's not going to like you if you look at her body instead of being interested in her mind you idiot! Bella is going to think I'm just another perv after her for all the wrong reasons!_

I continued to watch her walk and had to stop myself from killing this guy who was hitting on Bella, badly. My anger dissipated when I saw how well she handled herself, and how bad the line was. _Seriously, 'or should I nudge you'? Who in their right mind says stupid things like that?!_ She brushed him off quickly and classily. I really did almost lose my temper when I saw that Mike person talk to her, and I felt a pang of jealousy when she started flirting with him. _Keep it together Edward. This is all part of the plan afterall._ I continued to watch as Danielle, my last date, approached Bella and Mike.

**BPOV**



A pretty girl walked right up to Mike and I as we were nearing the door, _This must be Danielle, the woman Edward said wanted to help._ I watched as many of the other women in the room started to crowd around as well.

Danielle stopped directly in front of Mike before yelling, "What the hell are you doing with her? You said that I was beautiful and that you wanted to be with me!"

Mike was clearly stunned by her outburst and slightly embarrassed that it was causing other people in the room to look and see who/what was causing the scene. He started stuttering his response, "We-well, umm. . .I was going to walk her to her car so that one of those creepy guys who was making the bets wouldn't bother her?" He posed it as a question, not really knowing what to say.

I looked at him fighting to keep the smile off of my face while I spoke, "Mikey-poo. We were setting up our second date! You know that true love doesn't need to have ranking cards to tell them that they are perfect for each other. Go on tell her that you want to be with me!"

A random girl in the crowd pushed her way to the front, "MICHAEL! You promised me that I was better than all of the bimbos here and that you really liked me! Was it all a game to you?" Her tear stricken face twisted to anger and then all everyone in the room heard was a loud SMACK, when her hand connected to his face. "You're an ass, and shouldn't have been talking so much shit about the other guys in the room." Her voice raised as she spoke the last part to make sure the guys heard that he was talking about them.

Emmett was the first one to speak up, "Were you talking shit about me?" he flexed his muscles and towered over Mike, I almost felt sorry for him being so afraid, almost.

"N-no. Not abou-about you-you at all" he managed to say while shaking like a leaf.

Danielle spoke up then, "Yes you did Mike, remember? You told me how he and Edward had a bet going on!" She feigned innocence as she said that, as if she had cotton candy for brains.

"You said what?" Emmetts voice was barely over a whisper but everyone could hear the venom pouring out of his mouth. "Anyone else you were talking about?"

Mike didn't say anything, and instead shook his head. This time it was my turn to be an airhead and rat him out, unintentionally of course! "Mikey you told me about that blonde guy, Jasper and Edward having a bet," I pretended to look confused, "so who was having the bet?"

He looked in me eyes and before he could say anything Alice was smacking him across the face, "How could you spread such horrible lies about someone you don't even know?! Edward is my brother and no one will tell lies about him or Jasper just because they can't get girls any other way!"

He was stunned by her outburst so I decided to ask again, "so who was having the bet Mike?"

"Umm. . .no one here was having a bet," he hung his head in shame but continued, "but my friend Cody and I. We wanted to see whose methods would work out the best."



To my surprise I saw Cody walk up us and start yelling at Mike for ratting him out too, "What the hell were you thinking man? You didn't even think this through! This was your stupid idea and you were the one who screwed it up! Did you really need to take me down with you?"

"Sorry man," mumbled Mike.

SLAP. SLAP. Danielle smacked them both in the face told them they were pathetic pigs before leaving. As some of the women were leaving, Mike and Cody kept getting smacked or yelled at. Finally Cheryl walked up to them and told them to leave and they were never allowed back for the spectacle they made at her event. They both left with their heads hanging in shame as they apologized to her.


	12. What to write?

I don't own Twilight :(

* * *

**BPOV**

A week had passed and still no email from Cheryl._ I guess this idea was a bust. No one wanted a second date with me. _Right in the middle of my pity party though, I realized that Emmett, Jasper and Angela hadn't gotten an email yet either. And they were all bound to get matched with somebody! Suddenly my phone stared ringing, this time it was Angela so I answered the phone with no hesitation.

"Hey Ang! What's up?" I asked.

"Have you checked your email today? I got my matches!!!" I had to hold my phone away from my ear since her screeching made my think my ears would bleed.

"Really? No I haven't, I'm at Starbucks right now."

"Well go home and check your email and then call me asap. I want to know who you got matched with!" and then all I heard was dead air. _She hung up on me!_ Guess she wasn't going to have an argument about this.

I quickly picked up my stuff and headed back to my apartment hoping and praying that at least one person was a match with me. It took almost fifteen minutes to get back to my apartment, and I was scared and excited at the same time, so I was running up the stairs and flung open my door. I threw my stuff down and rushed to my computer.

3 New Messages

I clicked on the first e-mail and started reading nervously.

_Hello Bella! This is Cheryl from Seattle Speed Dating. We are pleased to let you know that you have been matched with 2 WONDERFUL gentlemen. Their names are Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Mr. Blacks e-mail is motorcyclin___wolfe, and Mr. Cullen's e-mail is ecullen__. They have both received your e-mail as well, so they should be contacting you soon! We hope that you have found your match with one of these gentlemen!_

_Cheryl_

I started dialing Ang as fast I could. _Jacob and Edward both! OMG!_ "Did you get an e-mail from Cheryl?" Ang asked quickly.

"Ohmygod. Yes I did! You'll never guess who my matches are!!" I was beyond excited. "Oh let me guess. Jacob and Edward?" _GRRR how did she know?!_ She just laughed before continuing, "You've been talking about the two of them for years now! O.K. maybe not years, but you've been talking about them a lot. Did they e-mail you? Are you going to e-mail them first?"

"Well I have 2 e-mails that I haven't checked yet. I saw Cheryl's name and got excited so I checked that one first." I started looking at the senders on the other two e-mails, motorcyclin_wolfe and ecullen. "OMG ANG! THEY HAVE BOTH ALREADY EMAILED ME!!!" I had to immediately move the phone away from my ear so that my eardrums wouldn't explode from her screaming.

"What did they say?!" Upon hearing her question, I opened up the e-mail from Jacob.

"OK, Here's the one from Jacob: What's up McShorty?" Angela giggled, "It looks like we are a match so I think this means I should take you on a date. Let's take a motorcycle ride and do some other datey like things! Can't wait to see you, Jacob" I was laughing by the end of the e-mail from him. Typical Jacob.

"He has a good sense of humor, but didn't we tell him that you and a motorcycle wouldn't get along well? Oh. And that you're terrified of them!" Angela apparently had a great memory of that evening.

"Yes, we did tell him. And you guys had a great time telling him about how I trip over everything. HMPH."

"Quit pouting Bella and read the one from Edward."

"I wasn't pouting! Ok. So the one from Edward." I clicked on his e-mail and started reading it to Ang, "Hello Bella, I had a great time talking to you at speed dating and would be delighted if we could try a real date sometime. Hopefully this one won't have a timer telling me that I only have 9 minutes to talk to you. Let me know if you're interested. Yours, Edward."

"He is really formal isn't he?" Ang asked.

"Proper would be my word for it, but it suits him," I replied. My pension for the classics made me crave someone who would talk to me the way Romeo did to Juliet. Ok, maybe not that Old, but I know what I mean. "Who did you get matched with Ang?"

"Ben of course!" I could practically hear her smile over the phone.

"You guys will be perfect together! I can feel it."

"I already set up a date with him, now what are you going to do about your two options? I think you should set up a date with both of them!" Angela exclaimed. _Hmmm. . .Not a bad idea._

"Perfect idea Ang! I'm going to write them both back and then hop in the shower. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella!" Ang said before hanging up.

_What to write, what to write?_ I decided to write Jacob back first.

_Hey Jacob,_

_I am not that short! And didn't I tell you that me and motorcycles would be a bad idea? I'm clumsy enough as it is! I wouldn't want to end up in the hospital during our date. When are you free to hang out?_

_-Bella_

Then I composed my letter to Edward.

_Hi Edward, _

_I had a great time talking to you too, and I would love to get to know you better. When would be a good time for us to meet up? And did you have anything in mind?_

_-Bella_

I hit the send button and prayed for the best.


	13. What to write? pt2

I don't own twilight or any of its characters :(

* * *

**EPOV**

I'm beginning to think that I have OCD: I'm obsessed with finding out if Bella and I were a match at speed dating, and I compulsively check my computer to see if I've gotten an e-mail from Cheryl. _What if nobody matched up with me?_ My sister of course had waved that idea off, 'Of course you got matched with somebody Edward, don't be so dumb. Besides Rose and I haven't received our matches yet and you know that we got matches!' I had no choice but to agree with her, because she has an uncanny ability to be right about things. I've been constantly telling her that she is going to be the next Miss Cleo and I'm going to see her on an infomercial one day. Naturally she didn't like that idea because of the outfits. I sighed and checked my computer again.

1 New Message

I took a deep breath as I started reading the message.

_Hello Edward! This is Cheryl from Seattle Speed Dating. We are pleased to let you know that you have been matched with one BEAUTIFUL lady. Her name is Isabella Swan and her e-mail is Iswan_02. We would also like to inform you that you had the highest rankings of anyone that night! Isabella received your e-mail as well, so either you may contact her now or let her contact you first. We hope that you have found your match!_

_Cheryl_

I couldn't believe it, Bella and I were a match! My phone started ringing right in the middle of internal cheering. _Alice._

"Hello Alice."

"Hello dear brother of mine. I do believe hat you have good news to tell me!" _How on Earth does she know these things? Maybe she hacked into my e-mail account or has my house bugged._

"And what am I supposed to be telling you?" I decided that I should at least make her wait to hear it.

"I know what you're trying to do and stalling won't save you!" _Damn._

"I got matched with Bella," I smiled as I said it, and immediately cringed at the pitch of Alice's voice.

"OHMYGOSH! That is great! You have to e-mail her first 'cause she'll be too shy to e-mail you first. Ask her on a date, and then we can go buy you new clothes and plan something romantic and she will be swept off her feet by you! But first you need a haircut!." I honestly don't understand how she can say so much without taking a breath. I needed to quickly change topics before she decided to redecorate my apartment too.

"So who all did you get matched with?"

"Jasper of course! We've already set up a date that I'm going shopping for tomorrow! He says that it's a surprise so I'm praying that it isn't going to be outside somewhere!" Jasper was already wrapped around her finger and had to know that she was not an outdoorsy type person.

"And Rosalie?" I heard a sigh on the other end.

"You know how Rosalie is, her standards are too high and she didn't rank anyone above a 5. She didn't get matched with anyone." Rosalie has the highest standards of anyone I've ever met. For a guy to get her attention he has to be smart, funny, muscular, and know as much about cars as she does, and that's a lot. "Quit going off topic. What are you going to e-mail Bella?"

"I don't know yet Alice. I'll talk to you later." She sighed and said goodbye before getting off the phone.

I sat down and just started writing.

_Hello Bella,_

_I had a great time talking to you at speed dating and would be delighted if we could try a real date sometime. Hopefully this one won't have a timer telling me that I only have 9 minutes to talk to you. Let me know if you're interested._

I didn't know how to end it though. Do I put Love? Sincerely? Yours truly? I finally just settled for 'Yours, Edward.' I hit the send button quickly so that there was no turning back. After half an hour of refreshing the page to see if she had replied, I decided to play the piano to distract myself . I sat down and just started playing what I was feeling, and it sounded good. Then I played Esme's song and then ran through all of my favorite compositions. After I played my favorites, I got up and checked the computer again.

1 New Message

I opened it and read Bella's brief reply.

_Hi Edward,_

_I had a great time talking to you too, and I would love to get to know you better. When would be a good time for us to meet up? And did you have anything in mind?_

_-Bella_

She actually wanted to hang out with me! I smiled to myself and started thinking about what we were going to do on our date. I wanted it to be something special and memorable for the both of us. I grinned as I started typing my e-mail back to her.

_Bella,_

_How does Saturday sound? I was thinking about something classic, dinner and a movie? I can pick you up around 6._

_Yours,_

_Edward_

I hit send and started making calls so that we could have our dinner and a movie, but with a twist.

"Alice, I need some help. I want to take Bella to dinner and a movie."

"Are you incapable of looking up movie times?" Alice asked.

"Of course not. . ." I eplained the rest of my plan to Alice and she excitedly agreed to help me.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO I DECIDED THAT I NEED TO CHANGE THE NAME OF MY STORY, SINCE THERE ARE 6 STORIES WITH THE SAME TITLE.**

**I WOULD LOVE SOME IDEAS :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
**


End file.
